wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite Warrior Dash Fantastic
is the leader and most sane member of the most insane (though fabulous) team on Gimel, Super Magic Dream Parade. Personality While her teammates had been known to flake out in crises, with D.W.D.F. they did show up and hold up their end during the Fallen crisis. Despite appearances and past history, Tattletale had insisted they were trustworthy. I’d secretly hoped they flake out like they’d been known to in past crises, even at the same time I’d known we needed all the assistance we could get. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 She was confident the team could deal with Sabrina Crowley, though less effusively so than Mystic Magic Impaler.“That’s Empusa,” Dynamite said. “Yes,” I said. “She’s been seen around here. She’s strong but she hasn’t done much. We can deal with her.” “With a five hit drill punch combo,” Mystic Magic Impaler announced, floating off the ground. She stabbed at the air with her drills. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 She was very quick to ask if killing Vince Crowley was acceptable. “Would firepower work? Cut or blast through it all?” Dynamite asked. At my nod, she asked, “Can we kill him if he’s too much of a problem?” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Victoria saw her as a good influence on her teammates, in a "prison guard dealing with unruly inmates" sense, and she showed at least basic tactical sense.“It would make it harder for Empusa to rescue him with her power. We’d see her coming if she aimed at a rooftop,” Dynamite said. “If you’re okay with it,” I said. “Okay. Give him what he wants.” She put a hand out. I clasped it for a moment. She turned to her subordinates, and immediately began haranguing them in the manner of a no-nonsense prison guard that was used to dealing with unruly inmates. I felt a bit better about these guys now. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Relationships Leader of the team Super Magic Dream Parade. She had some contact with Imp. “Who’s in charge?” I asked. “Me,” Dynamite said. “Who did you talk to before coming?” “Imp. She called in a favor.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Despite claiming leadership, Victoria didn't recognise her as being associated with Magic Knight Crash and Mystic Magic Impaler before Gold Morning. That wasn’t me jumping to conclusions. I knew of the M.K.C. and M.M.I. pairing from before Gold Morning. I’d been aware they’d made it through that, and their names had come up during the planning for this thing. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 She was bossy toward them, in a sensible way. Had fought Empusa, Sabrina Crowley, before. Appearance She is curvy, with a round face. Her costume includes an orange-and-purple-camo crop top with armor panels on it, her belly bared, war paint on her cheekbones, inch-and-a-half long pigtails, and no obvious weapons. Dynamite Warrior Dash Fantastic was the most sane of them. She at least avoided having twenty-plus things on her costume that her enemies could grab, and had some body armor, as paradoxical as it was to have her belly bare beneath a crop top with armor panels on it. She was curvy, with a round face, and war paint on her cheekbones. Her hair was short and pulled back in pigtails that were only an inch and a half long. She didn’t have a weapon, unless the assault to the senses from the orange and purple camo counted. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 History Post-Fallen fall Dynamite Warrior Dash Fantastic and her team assisted in trying to stop the attack on the portals. Post-Goddess' Takeover She and her team were nearly the victims of an attack similar to the Navigators Incident. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Ward Characters